Cry In My Heart
by JessiKal6
Summary: Nathan and Haley try to fix there mistakes when they realize they may not be meant for each other. nathanpeyton, naley, brucus, lucashaley
1. Chapter 1

Nathan lay in bed next to his fiancée Haley. He could tell by her deep breathes that she was asleep. Night after night this was how it was, him and Haley made love and then she fell asleep while he lay awake for hours after with another girl on his mind. It wasn't like this at first; at first it had all been different. He had fallen madly in love with Haley when they had first gotten to know each other, he made her fall for him to despite the fact she had a boyfriend. Now it was only 6 months later and they were engaged. It all happened so fast and he was happy. Well so he thought. But over the last few weeks Peyton's face kept creeping into his mind. They had been best friends before the whole Haley thing happened. She had been so disappointed in him for stealing Haley from there good friend, and his half brother, Lucas that once Haley and Nathan had officially become a couple she stopped talking to him. He tried to win her friendship back but finally gave up after months of unanswered messages on her answering machine. Her face now haunted him every night and it sent murmurs of doubt about Haley into his mind. He slowly pushed off the white sheet that lay on top of him and walked silently out of the bedroom grabbing a sweater as he went. He didn't look back, but maybe if he had he would have noticed that Haley was silently laying there watching him walk away.

Peyton was just after falling asleep when she heard a knock on her apartment door. It woke her up with a start and fell to the floor in surprise. "It's 3 am" she shouted pulling herself up from the floor. The knocking continued and she stumbled out to the door "What?" she cried swinging open the door. She gasped in surprise when she saw Nathan Scott standing there staring at her wide eyed. She quickly remember that she only had on underwear and a tank top so she consciously crossed her arms " are you seriously here right now?" she asked leaning against the door.

"I just wanted to talk" he mumbled

"At 3 in the morning?" she asked sketchily

"Well it's not like you'll talk to me any other time" He shrugged, and she nodded cause she knew he had a point.

"Do I have a reason to talk to you?"

"Peyton, we've been friends since jr high"

"So were you and Lucas, Nate"

Nathan looked down in shame "How is Luke?"

"He has a new girlfriend actually, although you probably knew that. She's a better person then Haley though, so don't get any idea's"

"Peyton" Nathan sighed "Look, I fell in love with her okay"

"This is the same speech I heard 6 months ago Scott, and it doesn't affect me any different now"

"Peyton!, I miss you" Nathan exclaimed and for a second he thought she would say the same because her eyes grew sad and her lips trembled

"Yeah well, maybe you should have thought of that before you got engaged to 'Hales'"

"You heard" He nodded

"Who hasn't?' she asked

"I've seen you around Peyton" Nathan smiled "You look happy"

"yah well, looks can be deceiving" She shrugged "I'm going to bed Nathan. Go home to your Fiancée"

"But Peyton" Nathan started but by the time he had finished the door was closed in his face. He turned and sadly walked down the hallway.

Haley lay in the arms of none other then Lucas Scott. Snuggling closer to his naked body and sighed in bliss "This is my favorite hour of the day"

"Haley this has to end.. Now" Lucas sighed, slowly pulling himself away and letting Haley go from his arms

"Why?" she asked with a giggle

"Because" He frowned "I have a girlfriend and you're engaged"

"I know" She frowned "I hate that you're with her"

"And I don't hate that you're with him!" Lucas shouted "My brother!"

"Lucas" Haley cried, taken back by his voice "It's complicated"

"it's complicated that you cheated on me with Nathan and now your cheating on him with me? Yes your right, it is! It's more then complicated its sick! And I can't do it anymore. Brooke is a good person, I think I might even love her"

"What!" Haley laughed, her eyes filling with tears "You don't love her"

"I think I might" Lucas grew serious "and that's why this does have to end. I think what me and Brooke have could turn into something great. I see a future with her"

"I don't believe you" Haley frowned

" Don't. But it's true Haley. I have to go. Goodbye Hales..." Lucas smiled a sad smile, the same smile he had the day he found out she was with Nathan and walked away from her.

"Lucas" she screamed "Don't leave". She stayed in the hotel room for the rest of the day and cried over the complicated situation she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Babe" Brooke smiled throwing her long brown curls over her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek "How was your day?"

"Good" he nodded and wrapped his arms around her small waist "And how was yours?"

"Well right now it's great" She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning against Lucas's chest

"Brooke I got a question for you" Lucas whispered leaning down close to her ear

"What's that?" she mummered her voice soft and muffled by his tshirt

"Move in with me?". He smiled as he felt her lips curve into a smile on his chest

"Seriously?" She asked looking up at him with bright eyes

"Seriously"

"Yes!!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms and erupting in giggles. Giggles which he quieted with a kiss "yes" she whispered again and lay her forehead against his "I love you Lucas"

"I love you to Brooke" he smiled "And I know that I'll love living with you". That caused her to start giggling again which was the scene that Peyton and Jake walked into

" Are we interrupting something?" Jake laughed

"Yes, actually are you" Brooke smiled letting herself go from Lucas's grasp and whirling to face Peyton and Jake "But I don't care because I'm way to happy. Guess What P Sawyer"

"What B David" Peyton laughed as Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her closer

"Me and Luke are moving in together"

"What!" Peyton gasped "That's amazing. Congratulations guys"

"Thanks!" Brooke smiled "Coffee on the house?" she laughed

"Sure" Peyton nodded, as did Lucas and Jake

"Good, I'll be back"

"I'll help her, she still hasn't exactly caught on how to make good coffee yet" Jake laughed and followed Brooke into the kitchen area of Karen's Café. Jake had been employed there until he got a job as English teacher at Tree Hill High. Brooke had been his replacement, and although it had been a few weeks she was still having a little bit of trouble.

"You look happy" Peyton smiled at Lucas who was watching Brooke and Jake with a smirk on his face

"I look happy because I am happy " Lucas smiled, wrapping his arm around Peyton "And I wish I could say the same for you"

"I'm happy" Peyton tried to defend herself "Sort of"

"Peyton I've known you forever. You are not happy, and you haven't been for a long time. Listen Peyt., my battle with Nathan is my battle with Nathan.. not yours. I wouldn't be offended if you starting talking to him again"

"Lucas" Peyton frowned "You know that if I wanted to be friends with Nathan then I would. Its not a simple as that, what he done hurt me to"

" I know Peyt, but your miserable without him in your life"

"He came to see me last night"

"What?" Lucas moved so he was standing face to face with her "I thought he had given up"

"Apparently not " Peyton shrugged

"And what happened?"

"Same thing that's been happening for months. I told him I hated what he did and we were no longer friends"

Before Lucas could respond Brooke and Jake walked back "Why so serious?" Brooke asked hanging Lucas his coffee

"Lucas was trying to convince me that basketball is fun to watch again. You know how he gets" Peyton slapped Lucas's arm causing him to spill coffee on his shirt

"Thanks Peyton" Lucas said sarcastically with a smile

"anytime buddy" She grinned, sipping on her own coffee

"Sometimes it seems like you guys are 2 years old" Brooke rolled her eyes and stalked off to the table where Jake sat. Lucas and Peyton trailed behind her laughing.

"Where were you this morning?" Haley asked when Nathan walked in the house at 7 o'clock.

"Early practice" Nathan shrugged throwing his basketball bag on the floor

"And last night?" Haley asked, not looking up from the book she was reading

"Hm?" Nathan asked pretending he never heard the question as he gulped back some orange juice from the carton

"I said where you were last night? I woke up at 3:30 and you weren't there. And don't drink out of the carton, you know I hate that'

"Sorry" he shrugged putting it back in the fridge

"So where were you?" Haley asked finally laying down the book

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the river court to shoot a few hoops"

"God Nathan your not 17 anymore"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"What it is means is that your 27 and engaged and when you can't sleep you don't take off to the river court to "shoot some hoops""

"Oh and what do you suggest I do?" he asked

"Get a warm glass of milk and get back in bed" she sneered and then stalked off to the bedroom.

Nathan said down and rested his head in his heads. Life wasn't supposed to be this bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan was shooting around the school gym just avoiding going home. His team has just left, and Nathan had found himself wishing he were that age again and back in high school when things were so much simpler. Him and Lucas were the stars of the team and Peyton was the hottest cheerleader on the squad. She hated cheerleading but had joined because she hated hanging out by herself on Friday nights when they had games and when they traveled. She would always sneak off and come to there room after lights out and lay with them and just talk. He remembered one particular time. It had been different then all the others. Lucas had snuck out to see his girlfriend at the time and it had just been him and Peyton.

_Peyton and Nathan lay side by side in Nathan's bed. She had already been here an hour and he knew she'd soon leave but he found her not wanting her to. Very rarely did him and Peyton hang out by themselves, it was always them and Lucas. _

" _I better be going" Peyton whispered flipping over so she was on her stomach and her head was just a little above his. _

"_Nah" He smirked "Stay the night"_

"_Hardly Nathan" Peyton laughed slapping his arm_

"_Why not?" he grew serious "isn't it just as well?"_

"_No" She raised her eyebrow and smirked. The classic Peyton face_

"_Why not?" He laughed "Just stay, who cares. I don't want you to leave"_

_Peyton smiled a genuine smile "Yah? And whys that"_

"_I dunno" Nathan shrugged "I guess I just like life better with you by my side"_

_They lay and stared in each others eyes for minute, nether daring to move. Finally Peyton gave in and laughed "use that on all the ladies?"_

_Nathan smirked "Nah, just the special ones"_

" _I'm going Nathan" She smiled and started to get up._

_  
"Don't" he said again, this time grabbing her hand_

_She turned around, her eyes full of confusing "Nate.."_

_Nathan dropped her hand and sighed "I can't believe you didn't fall for my charm" he tried to laugh off the situation and make it less weird "See you tomorrow Sawyor" _

"_Bye Nate" She looked away quickly. She slipped out of the bed and darted to the door but before she left she looked back and smiled shyly "We should hang out more .. by ourselves I mean"_

"_Yeah" Nathan nodded with a quick smile "we should"_

They did hang out more alone after that but nothing ever transpired beyond friendship. Not long after Peyton had started dating a guy named Chris Keller, then Nathan had meet Cara Waters. Eventually Nathan had started his affair with Haley and whatever chance of anything ever becoming between them had ended. His thoughts were interrupted by the side of long blonde curls passing by the door. He jogged over and looked out the door and sure enough Peyton was walking down the hall. He watched as she met up with Tree Hill's English teacher Jake Jagleksi and then cringed as Jake put his hand on Peytons lower path. He kept watching and finally Jake walked back into his classroom and Peyton started walking back towards the main entrance. He left his spot and walked into the hallway "Peyton" he nodded

"Nathan!" she exclaimed, her eyes darting away so she was looking anywhere but at him

"Listen I'm sorry about stopping by so late the other night ..." He said softly "I really am"

"its okay" she shrugged "I better be going ..."

"Nah" Nathan shook his head, hoping to spark something "Stay the night" he whispered

"What?" She asked shocked, her eyes widening

"My life is better with you by my side" he smiled shyly

"Nathan" she sighed "Not now"

"Please Peyton. God!, I made a mistake. I'd do anything to fix it" His eyes begging for her forgiveness

"Nate.." Peyton sighed again

"I know you miss me just as much as I miss you"

"That maybe true" She shrugged "But I really do got to be going"

Nathan took a chance and grabbed her hand "Peyton". The next thing he knew Peyton was in his arms and he never wanted to let go. He hugged her tight and felt her tears threw his shirt. "Come on Peyt, Let's get out of here". She pulled away and nodded slowly "For a few minutes" she agreed and they walked silently out of the building.

* * *

Haley hesitantly walked into Karen's Dinner. Her eyes darted around the place, and she sighed sadly when she saw that Lucas was not around. "Haley?" she heard her name and turned to the source. There was Lucas's girlfriend Brooke glaring at her "What are you doing here?"

"Umm.." She stuttered "I was looking .."

"Maybe you should leave" Brooke suggested "Lucas and Peyton should be here soon and I don't think they would appreciate seeing you here"

"What?" Haley was livid, who did this girl think she was "Listen Brooke!, they were my friends first and.."

"Some friend you were!" Brooke scoffed "And besides there not your friends now so I think you should leave"

"You can't make me leave" Haley tutted crossing her arms

"Haley I think she's right". Haley whirled around to see Lucas standing in the doorway

"Luke" Haley's eyes filled with tears "I need to tell you something"

"Haley, please leave" Lucas sighed "Now is now the time for any of this"

"Lucas please" Haley pleaded "it'll only take a second"

Lucas sighed and just when Brooke and Haley thought he was going to agree he shook his head "Haley if you want a cup of coffee I can help you otherwise there's nothing left to say"

"But Luke.." Haley's big blue eyes were filled with hurt and tears

"Haley you heard me" Lucas shrugged

"Fine" she whispered, defeated "I'll leave"

When she left Brooke turned to Lucas "What was that about?" she asked

"No idea" Lucas lied

"I'm proud of you though" Brooke smiled

"Why's that?" Lucas asked wrapping his arm around her tiny waist

"For telling her to leave and not giving into her"

"Brooke, I'm over her. I love you" he smiled giving her a quick kiss

"I know, but you guys were together for a long while and I know it can take awhile to get over that sort of love and betrayal"

"Well I won't lie, I'm not over the betrayal but I am over the love. Because I met a wonderful, smart, beautiful girl who made me fall in love with her" He smiled and kissed her forehead as she sighed happily in his arms

"I love you Lucas, you deserve better then her"

"I know I do, that's why I'm with you. Because you.. you I don't deserve"

"And don't you ever forget it" she giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton and Nathan sat in the silence of the river court. They had arrived a little over 10 minutes ago and either had yet to make a sound

"Come here much?" Nathan asked softly and after a few more minutes of silence Peyton answered "never"

"oh" Nathan looked down

"Do you?" She asked curiously and tried to understand the answer when he shook his head yes

"Why?" she asked shrugging her shoulders "This place means nothing anymore"

"How can you stay that Peyton?" Nathan asked, his voice rising in anger "So much has happened here. It's 'our' place Peyton"

"Nathan! This place is filled with months of lies, with times that won't ever happen again. It means nothing to me"

"Peyton this place is filled with a lifetime of good memories. Can a few months of lies really erase those?"

"Yes Nathan, they can" Peyton nodded regretfully.

"Don't say that" Nathan's big blue eyes welled up with tears. Peyton stood up from the bench and started walking towards her car "I can't do this Nate. Goodbye". As Nathan watched her walk away he knew what he had to do

"What if I said I regretted it Peyton. What if I said I'd take it back if I could?". With that Peyton stopped in her tracks

"What?" she asked slowly. Nathan jumped from his seat and rushed over to her "If I knew it meant losing you I wouldn't have done it Peyton"

"Nathan" Peyton whispered, not daring to look up at him "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying" Nathan whispered back, putting his hand on her face and guiding it to turn so she was looking up at him "That you mean more to me then Haley does. Peyton… I... Think that I might.. "

"Don't Nathan" Peyton screamed "Don't you say that you regret it. At least if you marry the girl this pain would some what be worth it. But to say now that you regret it. You made a mistake that destroyed you best friends .. GOD NATHAN!!! Sometimes you can be so .." . He yelling was smothered but Nathan's lips crashing down on to her own. Her head was screaming to run away and never look back, but her heart wouldn't dare let her body move. She had been longing for this since she was a teenager.

* * *

Haley sat on the front steps of her book store and watched as Tree Hill residents walked by. She tried to remember a simpler time when she would walk carefree down those streets. She had love, she had friends, she had it all really and then she had screwed It up by falling in love with the wrong boy. Well she thought she had fallen in love, but when she faced the hard cold facts it wasn't love it had been lust. When she had Nathan had been having sex it had been great, Nathan had filled her every need, and maybe that's why she thought she loved him. But in actual fact she loved Lucas and Nathan had just been her fling. She remembered that first time so well, it had been such a normal day then it had all changed.

_Haley was looking over things at Karen's Café because Lucas had to run an errand when Nathan had shown up looking for him. When she told him Lucas wasn't around he stayed anyways and talked to her since business was fairly slow that day. She had realized that they were out of the bread for sandwiches so she went into the back room to get some, but she wasn't quite tall enough to reach it so she called out to Nathan. He came in and got it, and before either one even comprehended what was happened Haley had her legs around Nathan's waist and he had her pressed up against the wall. __He closed his eyes as he moved his fingers through her hair. She pressed her forehead to his as their movements became frenzied, she whimpered as she felt her body give way to his, shattering into a climax she was in no way prepared for. She felt his hands seize her hips as he thrust with finality, exploding inside her with his own cry. She collapsed against him, struggling to regain her breath. What had she just done? She'd just had the all time best sex of her life, but it wasn't with a man she was in love with. Nathan let her down but kept her arms around her, for her legs were weak "Haley" He whispered her voice filled with fear "what did we just do". She looked up at him with tear filled eyes "I don't know"._

After that run in they had tried to stay away from each other, but all they could think about was that moment and how breath taking it had been. Eventually she had gone to see him and it happened again, time after time. She was sure that if it felt that good and she longed for him as much as did there had to be something there. She was now looking at a future in a loveless marriage and the longing for the past for the rest of her life. She rubbed her small stomach and sighed, things were not looking good.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Peyton's head won the battle with her heart and she pushed Nathan off her "Jesus Nathan" she yelled, turning around because she didn't have the guts to face him "What are you doing!! You're making me as bad as you"

"I'm sorry" he mumbled with a sigh "I had no right"

"Your right!" Peyton exclaimed "You didn't"

"Peyton, It's always been there .."

"I don't know what your talking about" She frowned and Nathan cursed her stubbornness for the 1000th time over there years of friends

"Yes you do Sawyer"

"Nathan" Peyton sneered whirling around "Shut up"

"And that's why you can't forgive me. Because me and you were always supposed to happen"

"Shut UP Nathan" She cried again, her voice beginning to waver

"And you were right Peyton, me and you were supposed to happen. We ARE supposed to happen"

"Shut up" She cried for the third time, but this time she couldn't take it anymore "YOUR right okay. Nate, I loved you!! When I saw you and Haley in BED together, god Nathan, it was like a stab in the heart"

Nathan mouth formed a frown when he remembered that life changing day

_Haley was straddling Nathan in his bed, she was yelling like she always did when they were having sex. Yelling so loud, that nether heard the door open and before either realized what had happened they saw Lucas's retreating back and Peyton standing there dumbfounded. Nathan gulped as him and Peyton made eye contact and he saw the horrified look in her eyes. The look he had seen when she found out __her__ mother had died the look she had when she found __his__ father had died, and now the look would be the look she had when __he__ had died to her. She never spoke a word, just followed Lucas silently out of the apartment. _

"Peyton, I'm sorry. It happened so fast, and then it was like we just couldn't stop as hard as we tried. She loved Lucas, and I…well .. I didn't love her. When you guys found out we just kind of stuck with each other because we were all we had. I never loved her Peyton .. I loved you"

* * *

"Haley?" Jake asked walking up to the confused looking blonde who as pacing the hallway outside of the boys locker room "Can I help you?". She looked up and her bright blue eyes met his own dark brown ones "I was looking for Nathan" she shrugged.

"I think his gone for the day, I haven't seen him around."

"Oh, thank you" She sighed, and turned to walk away

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked, he knew he shouldn't be talking to her but she just looked so sad.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, looking a little surprised "I mean, aren't you friends with Peyton and Lucas?"

"yes" he nodded "But that doesn't mean they choose who my other friends are" he said with a helpful smile

"Then want to ask that question again" She smiled shyly

He chuckled and returned her warm smile "Come into my classroom, we'll talk".

She gratefully followed behind him, feeling like a little bit of the weight was lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

Brooke was napping on her couch when she was awoken to a trail of kisses running down her arm "Well I wouldn't complain to be awoken to everyday". She giggled as Lucas ran his hand over her lower thigh "or that" she smiled.

"Have I told you today how much I love you" Lucas whispered against her skin

"You did, but why not show me" she smiled. Lucas laughed and ran his hand over the top of her jeans. He teased her for a few moments by not making a movement to unbutton them. He continued to kiss her bare neck until she started to softly moan. Then he finally undid her pants and slipped them off of her. He looked down and smiled at the sight of her black panties. "Sexy" he smiled and she giggled. He rubbed her for a few more moments until she moved past his hand and pushed down the underwear. "Never the patient one were you" he laughed. She looked up at him, her eyes were looking hungry looking so he pressed his lips against her and slipped a finger inside of her she let out a deep moan and he slipped another inside "lucas" she moaned again. A knock on the door suddenly interrupted there moment of passion "Ignore it" she whispered, thinking that she couldn't bare to stop right now .. not for anyone. He nodded and kept doing what he was doing while Brooke bite her lip to stop from moaning. "Brooke it's Karen, are you there?". They both looked at each other wide eyed but Brooke whimpered so Lucas didn't stop. Brooke bit her lip even harder after wave of sensation hit her.

"Brooke" Karen called again and Lucas collapsed on Brooke

"This is wrong" he whispered with laughter in his voice

Brooke giggled softly as well and they lay in silence until they heard Karen walk away. Then they both erupted in laughter. "Come on you" Lucas smiled lifting Brooke up "Were taking this to the bedroom".


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton lay curled up on her bed, tears streaming down her face. The events that had happened earlier that day played over and over in her head. Kissing Nathan, him telling her he had loved her, and her running away like a scared school girl. Hearing Nathan saying that they were supposed to happen was something she had wanted to hear for such a long time, but she had never imagined that they would be said in a situation like that. She was crying so hard at this point she didn't hear the door open and was surprised when she heard her name spoken. "Brooke" she yelped jumping up and wiping her tears in her sleeve "What are you doing here?"

"When you didn't show up for supper the guys sent me over to get you. Peyton what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just had a long day"

"Peyton those aren't the tears of someone who's had a long day. Those are tears of a broken heart" She shrugged "I am well acquainted with those kind of tears. Is it Jake?"

Peyton shook her head no and sat back down on her bed

"No, I didn't think so. So that leaves Nathan". Brooke sat down beside Peyton and wrapped her arm around her shoulder "What happened?"

Peyton explained what happened and when she finished Brooke looked at her and simply asked "Do you still love him?"

Not even bothering to lie Peyton nodded "I do"

"Well then Peyton, go get your man because it certainly sounds like he loves you too"

Nathan sat at the river court hours after Peyton had run away from him. It had begun to rain lightly at some point but it didn't really bother him. He was too busy thinking about how much he had lost because of his fling with Haley, a fling that would end as soon as he got home. "Nathan!" He looked up to see Peyton standing at the edge of the river court. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she looked to him at that moment; her long blonde curls were wet and clinging to her wet skin as was the red dress she was wearing. He wanted to run to her but his legs felt like they were glued to the pavement. As she walked closer to him he noticed how beautiful her eyes were and how beautiful her smile was. He hadn't seen her smile like that at him in months. "What are you doing here Peyton?"

"I love you Nathan" She shrugged "and I want to be with you. However hard it is, I want to be with you"

"Peyton" He smiled "I love you to". He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He smiled down at her before brushing his lips against her own. The mixture of the smell of Peyton's strawberry scent and the smell of the rain was one he'd never forget.

"What are we going to do " Peyton laughed pulling away

"Who cares" Nathan laughed back "As long as I'm with you I'll be fine"


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Haley paced back and forth throughout her apartment. Nathan was supposed to be home hours ago but there was no sign of him and he wasn't answering his cell phone. After her talk with Jake earlier that afternoon she realized she really needed to talk to Nathan. Everything had happened so quick and she had no idea where her head was at anymore. She whirled around and ran into the living room when she heard the door open. Nathan was standing there soaking wet, water dripping onto the floor

"Where were you?" She demanded

"Hello to you to" He shrugged pulling off his hoodie and throwing it into the sink "I got to change"

"Nathan" Haley began but he cut her off "Wait till I change Haley"

So she sat down on the couch and waited impatiently for Nathan to comeback out. Finally he reappeared in jeans and a t shirt. He sat down on the coffee table so he was sitting face to face with her "We need to talk"

"I agree" she nodded "Nathan.."

"Wait. Let me go first" He asked "Please" she nodded and he continued "Haley, we didn't start off in the greatest way. I mean because of what we did we hurt a lot of people. I really care about you Haley but I don't think we a really in love , at least not the kind of love we should feel for two people who are about to get married. We.."

"get out" Haley whispered

"What?" Nathan asked his face shocked , he wasn't finshed what he was trying to explain and he really didn't want to hurt her

"Get Out Nathan" Haley said again but in a firmer tone of voice

"But Hale.."

"Please" she demanded "Nathan leave"

"I'm sorry" He said shamefully and walked out of the apartment back into the pouring rain. Haley broke into tears and buried her head into her hands. She was all alone now that Nathan was gone. First she had lost the only man she had truly loved and now she lost her last chance at happiness.

* * *

Peyton was running a towl through her wet blonde curls when she heard a knock on her front door she quickly grabbed her red silk robe from the back of her door and tied it tightly around her. When she opened the door Nathan was looking back at her with sad eyes "She kicked me out" he shrugged

"you told her?" She had to admit she was little surprised, after they had admitted there feelings she was a little nervous that he wouldn't tell Haley and she'd be back to where she had been all those months ago.

"I told you i would" he smiled, taking her hand and rubbing her palm "I meant everything I said Peyton"

She smiled back "Good because if you hadn't I would have had to kick your ass". She opened her arms and he stepped into her embrace. She rubbed his back and snuggled into his chest, despite it being soaked from the thunderstorm that now raged outside. "Come in" she whispered into his chest "your freezing". She regreatfully pulled away and led him into her apartment. She went to the bathroom to get him a towl and when she came back he had removed his shirt and was ringing it out in the sink. Her heart was beating faster then she had ever thought possible at the mere sight of Nathan Scott standing shirtless in her kitchen. She walked up behind him and wrapped the towl around his shoulders "Your shivering" she noticed

"I don't hink that's from the cold" he said softly turning around and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own.


End file.
